La vie en couleurs
by Tillie231
Summary: Luna Lovegood met des couleurs dans la vie de Theodore Nott, et ce n'est pas ce dernier qui va s'en plaindre. Cet O.S est la suite de La forme du bonheur. Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.


_Bonjour ! Je suis sincèrement navrée de poster cette fanfiction aussi en retard mais en ce moment, j'ai une connexion internet extrêmement capricieuse donc je profite d'une accalmie pour vous offrir ce texte qui se trouve être la suite de La forme du bonheur, que j'ai publié au mois d'août. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Enjoy !_

 _Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

 _Merci à Carny pour les corrections._

La vie en couleurs

Theodore Nott n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très fantaisiste. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, et son père, extrêmement sévère, n'aurait jamais accepté que son fils se mette en tête de vouloir un vêtement ou un jouet qui soit autrement que dans un coloris neutre.

Le jour où il devint ami avec Luna Lovegood, tout changea. La Serdaigle le fascinait. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait proche d'elle. Bien que ce soit pour des raisons différentes, ils étaient un peu considérés comme des parias tous les deux. Theo s'était volontairement tenu à l'écart des autres élèves de sa maison, tandis que Luna et son excentricité étaient rejetées et moquées par les autres élèves. Theo aurait beaucoup aimé se rapprocher de la blonde, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient une chose en commun : le savoir. Luna, ayant été à Serdaigle, ne pouvait être qu'une bonne élève, et lui-même aimait aussi beaucoup étudier. L'occasion se présenta un jour de pouvoir s'asseoir à la même table que la jeune fille à la bibliothèque, et Theodore ne la laissa pas passer.

Il fallut un long moment avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait le courage d'engager une conversation, mais finalement, après plusieurs semaines, Luna fit le premier pas. Depuis ce jour, le Serpentard et la Serdaigle avait essayé de se voir le plus souvent possible. Theo n'avait jamais osé approfondir leur relation, et le déclenchement de la guerre remis à plus tard toute velléité romantique de sa part. Son père l'avait envoyé en France le temps que les choses se calment, et Luna était restée en Angleterre.

A son retour, Theo repris à nouveau contact avec la jeune fille, et leur amitié reprit son cours. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait subi au manoir des Malefoys, mais Luna étant Luna, elle ne s'appesantit pas trop sur cette mauvaise expérience, et retrouva sa joie de vivre coutumière. D'un point de vue vestimentaire, elle n'avait pas changé non plus. Elle portait toujours des vêtements aux couleurs bariolées, des bijoux fantaisie, des accessoires capillaires loufoques.

Ils étaient entrés comme assistants au sein du laboratoire Gambler et Prakton, qui travaillait pour l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, pratiquement en même temps. Cela faisait maintenant un an, et le fait qu'ils soient enfin titularisés à leur poste donna une bonne occasion à Theo de se déclarer. Il décida d'inviter Luna au restaurant. Connaissant les goûts de la jeune femme, il choisit un établissement qui soit à la hauteur de son excentricité. Ce fut donc ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au « Tout Chocolat », nouveau restaurant qui mariait le chocolat à autant de préparations salées que sucrées. Alors que leurs desserts allaient arriver, Theo décida de se lancer :

\- Luna, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je ne t'ai pas faite venir ici juste pour fêter notre titularisation.

\- Je t'écoute, dis la blonde de sa voix rêveuse.

\- Voila… Je t'aime bien Luna. Vraiment, vraiment bien.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime bien Theo.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je t'aime plus qu'une amie Luna. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Pendant une dizaine de secondes, Luna ne dit rien, son visage figé dans une expression de surprise, puis elle sourit :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime plus qu'un ami Theo.

Après avoir terminé leur dîner et que le jeune homme ait galamment payé l'addition, il invita la blonde chez lui.

Longtemps plus tard, alors que Luna dormait dans ses bras, Theo regardait leurs vêtements entassés ensemble, formant un ensemble étrange. Les sous-vêtements jaune de Luna contrastait avec le bleu marine de son boxer, tandis que leurs pantalons et leurs pulls formaient un feu d'artifices de bleu turquoise, de blanc, ombrés de noir et de gris. A côté de ceux de Luna, Theo trouvait ses vêtements un peu moins ternes. Il était sûr que, maintenant qu'ils étaient un couple, sa vie aussi serait moins terne.

 _Qu'en dites-vous ? Que votre avis soit positif ou négatif, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. A plus. Tillie231_


End file.
